


World Alone

by E_sha



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should stay in bed today. How does that sound?"<br/>"I think that sounds perfect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Alone

Karma awoke to find that it was cloudy outside and her bed mate has yet to wake up. She picked her phone up from the nightstand to see that it was only 6: 45 A.m. on a Saturday.

“No wonder, she’s still asleep.” She muttered to herself with a groan.

The brunette curled back up to Amy’s sleeping form and trailed light kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

Amy started to stir. She groaned, but smiled at her girlfriends advances. She turned over and looked the other girl over.

“Good Morning, babe.” She greeted placing a peck on Karma’s lips.

“Morning.”

“What time is it?” Amy asked.

“It’s 6:45.” Karma replied.

The blonde smiled and cuddled up to the brunette’s side.

“I think we should just stay in bed today. How does that sound?”

Karma smiled hearing rain pitter patter on the Ashcroft’s roof.

“I think that sounds perfect.” She replied pulling Amy into her Arms.


End file.
